Seto and Moffun Kami Jewel Live
Main Information * Idols: Seto Vessalius & Moffun Form: Kami Idol Appareance SetoVessalius Complete.png MoffunKamiJewel.png * Coords: ** Seto: Holy Pegasus Fancy Coord ** Moffun: Royal Tourquise Prince Coord * Song - Alive (from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live) * Stage: Church Legendary Stage * Sevendays06.png Before the Live Seto: Are you ready Moffun? Moffun: Of course Seto. Seto: Let's make a wonderful stage Moffun: With you I think that is impossible to don't do an amazing live Seto: Bu-but don't say it like that... well let's go After that they went to the changing room. ~Pripara Change~ Meganee: This is amazing, two coords of the brand Pandora Hearts in one live. The coords combine perfectly and the designes are so Royal and Mysterious that I'm shocked, I'm sure these coords are perfect! Seto & Moffun: Coord! Live ~On The Stage~ As the music started to sound their aura came out along with their kirara's, Seto's it's a pure white aura with crowns and jewellries around him while Moffun's enchanting golden aura with crowns and colorful cotton swabs around him. '- Watashi anata kare kanojo, Daremo ga hajime wa hitori de ' (You and me girl- and boyfriend, Everyone sets out all on their own at first ) '- arukidasu Keredo yagate Sono ryoute ippai ni kakaeru yo ' (But it won't be long until You have your hands full) -'Kakegae no nai kazoku koibito nakama' (Of family, friends and lovers ) -'Aru basho wa sorezore Taisetsu na kanjou' (Where they are varies but their importance doesn't) And then their two auras combinated in one, a pure silver golden aura with Crowns and cotton swabs was shining around them. ~Chorus~ '- ALIVE fuite naite Yuragi ikiteiku (sore ga watashi)' (ALIVE Touching, Crying, Trembling, living on (That is me)) '- Subete wo shinji wakare kawatteku (tsumikasanetsuku)' (Just have faith, it will all change (Piling on and on)) '- ALIVE mayoi erabi warai tsuyoku nari (sore ga anata)' (ALIVE unsure, still choosing, laughing, getting stronger (That is you)) '- Kokoro to kokoro wa (michiteku)' (My heart, our hearts (Filling up)) '- Hito wa hito wo Aishi ikiteiku' (People are, people will love as they live) As they finished the last verse their kiraras turned away from them and Seto's turned to an orchestra's stick while Moffun in a violin. Then, Seto and Moffun toke the stick and the guitar and then shouted. Prism Live!~ And then a lot of instruments appeared while Seto was waving the sticks as he was moving for the stage together while Moffun started playing the guitar. After that they started doing prism jumps. Prism Jumps~ First Jump! - Celeb '''/ '''Pop Splash! ' yujt.png Pop_Splash_02.jpg ' 'Second Jump!' Seto jumps into the air and skates in a pattern to form a golden star. Then, he is sucked into the star and poses. -'Golden Star Magic' Goldstarsetoprismjump.png As Moffun spins, golden jewel crystals with different sizes sprouted out of the surface. Then he makes his hands face inwards, after that she spreads his hands high as a cross appears. -'Golden Jewel Spin Cross' Jewelgoldenspincross.png 'Third Jump!' Seto bounces on a black ground and his steps each leave a glow which rises into a tall purple column. He then soars up as tall, multicolored skycrapers rise, and then flies over a city in the night sky as the skycrapers change into different colors and leaving a trail of yellow sparkles. Afterwards, he does a pose in front of a large, bright moon whilst being surrounded by the city glowing in different colors and lights. -'My Fairytale Dream City ' MeruhenDreamCity.png Moffunjumps in the air and her feathers appear. He does a single spin as candy rises around him and then kicks four rockets that leave a trail of colorful smoke as he does a flip. Afterwards, he lands on both feet and light blue shapes appear as he does a pose. -'Poppin' Candy Rocket' ANNpoppincandyrocket.png 'Fourth Jump!' Then, some wings appears in Seto's back. When Seto scrunched his body, flowers of many hues appeared. Pink flowers were spread out as he spread his arms wide. He landed onto the pink flowers with his arms spread wide. -'Hira Hira Hiraku Koi no Hana' WAKANAFlowerofLove.png A continuous keyboard line appears in front of a silver background decorated with Prism Stones and music notes. Moffun slides across piano keys, which make sounds as she skates upon them. ed and music notes appearing from his feet. From a close-up view, Moffun winks and poses, and a music note appears next to him. - Do-Re-Mi-Fa Slider JewelSpinCrossplatinum3.png 'Fifth Jump!' Seto creates a tornado and projects it into the sky. The tornado splits into three hurricanes and combine into a rainbow hurricane. The performer files upwards and poses with a double rainbow as they land. -'Prism Shiny Hurricane' Prismshinyhurricafgdghne.png A big ocean full of differents animals is shown and then itgoes to a submarine palace where there's a transparent wall made of just water. In there is shown Moffun walking throw the hall, then he reaches the limit and reaches a little square, turning around and posing as the animasl are behind hi, - Marine Paradise UnderwaterPalaceThroneRoombyAr.jpg 'Sixth Jump!' He's already flying from the sky while jumping A room full of Toys appears and then the toys start moving and floating, then appear Seto sat in a chair with a cup of tea and jumps shouting surrounded by the toys that are dancing along with him. -'Omocha no TeaParty!' Star_june_rinne.png Moffun appears dressed as Mr. W, he spins himself and then sits in a crescent moon. After that he kisses an apple and points to you while landing on the moon. -'Mysterious Passion! Starlight Kiss' StarlightKiss23.png 'Seventh Jump!' Seto went into a nebula and a sword made of tourquise light appeared. He grabbed the sword and aimed at a blue rose petal. The blue nebula turns red and he poses with the sword. -'The Revolutionary Rosette Nebula' BERURoseRevolution.png A white lion appeared running towards the plains surrounded by other animals. Seto spins and landed on the lion. He rides the lion to the waterfall and the lion jumped and a rainbow appeared. He jumped from the lion and both Seto and lion leaped as the flowers appeared. -'Awaken! Open My Flower' WAKANAOpenMyFlower.png 'Eighth Jump!' An endless turntables spiral down as Seto spins downward on the turntables. He jumped on the turntable one by one as buildings shot out from the turntables with yellow, pink and blue lights. Seto flies towards to a disco ball up in the sky as the buildings grow larger. He sits on the disco ball and looks up at the sky as yellow lights shot out from the disco ball. In a close-up view, he winks as the buildings began to turn. -'Twinkling Turntable' OTOHATurntable12.png Moffun is throwed to the abyss but when he was about to fell a white figure that seems like alice takes him and a jewel appear arround him and him inside it. -'Deep Sleep' Abyss1.jpg Nineth Jump! A fence moves out of the way revealing Moffun extending his hand out as Seto opens the window and jumps out. Moffun catches Seto as they both spinned around and look at each other dreamily with a blush on their faces with a background of a door with a purple-yellow path. They put their hands together like they're say "Shall we Dance?" then, they start dancing surrounded by shilouettes of different colors. Then, they form two yellow lines to form a heart and spin as they go to the ground and spin around each other and pose as yellow and Tourquise flowers appears around them. -'Romantic Pure Vals' ' Romanticlighshow.png ' Afterwards, everyone has a flower in their hands. The music ends and Moffun and Seto poses shining more bright than the same sun while their kiraras shine so bright that blind everybody. The whole audience are shocked, they can't move any part of they bodies. Even Megane and Meganii were shocked, they couldn't expect that. Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Xesc13primero Category:Seto Vessalius Category:Moffun Category:Seto's Shows Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Moffun's shows Category:Kami Jewel Lives